Amis avec Bénéfices
by Dragonna
Summary: Des amis avec bénéfices. Partageant un peu de chaleur, d'affection de temps en temps. Pour ne pas se sentir solitaires, pour se réconforter mutuellement. C'était tout. Leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, les nuits passés ensembles étaient juste pour ne pas être seuls. Mais si l'autre ne pouvait oublier Yuka, lui commençait à sentir son coeur pencher de plus en plus pour son ami.


**Couple: **Narumi/Misaki (sous-entendu de one-sided Narumi/Yuka)  
**Disclaimer : **Le manga appartient à Tachibana Higuchi  
**Nombre de mots**: 970  
**Rating: **T (rien d'explicite mais sous-entendus)  
**Note **: L'auteur n'ayant jamais donné de prénom à , je lui en ai trouvé un ""Takeshi"". Narumi lui ne doit pas aimer son prénom (Anju) parce que c'est un nom de fille.

* * *

Des amis avec bénéfices. Partageant un peu de chaleur, d'affection de temps en temps. Pour ne pas se sentir solitaires, pour se réconforter mutuellement.

C'était tout.

Leurs étreintes, leurs baisers, les nuits passés ensembles étaient juste pour ne pas être seuls.

Tout avait commencé après la fuite de Yuka.

Les yeux verts du blonds étaient souvent perdus dans le vague quand il pensait que personne ne le regardait, pensant à celle qu'il aimait, celle qui lui avait volé son cœur. Lui avait brisé. Le laissant esseulé et détruit par le chagrin. Le laissant avec des émotions à retrouver, le laissant seul pour se reconstruire. Plus d'une fois le jeune alice des plantes l'avait surpris en train de pleurer dans sa chambre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais vu verser une larme. Toute sa vie, Anju Narumi avait été fort, moqueur, rieur et avant il avait été froid, sarcastique et le harcelait tout les jours...plus gentiment que les autres mais quand même. Combien de fois avait-il été victime de son alice? Combien de fois l'alice de phéromones l'avait-il embrassé pour le ridiculiser? Riant ensuite de ses joues rouges et de sa moue indignée. Combien de fois avait-il fichu en l'air un de ses rendez-vous...malgré tout souvent avec une bonne raison. Misaki n'avait pas eu de chance avec ses petites amies.

Et puis le drame était arrivé. Il avait vu son ancien professeur..Yukky...serrant la jeune lycéenne dans ses bras. Il avait entendu un sanglot et s'était retourné, juste à temps pour voir Narumi s'enfuir. Il n'avait pas compris sur le coup. Et quelques jours plus tard...Yukky était mort et Yuka s'était enfuit, détruisant le blond par la même occasion.

Yuka.

Elle avait été cruelle, détruisant tout ce qu'il avait construit pendant les années où ils s'étaient connus. Le rendant incapable d'oublier son obsession, de tourner la page. Pourquoi lui avait-elle fait ça? Sur le coup cela avait été un accident...mais elle avait gardé la pierre, au lieu de la laisser tomber.

Narumi avait ouvert des yeux noyés de larmes et avait eu un sanglot désespéré. Ses doigts avaient agrippé la chemise de son camarade de classe. il avait pleuré contre l'épaule fine de son ''larbin''. Celui-ci lui avait frotté le dos, incapable de trouver les mots.

Il avait vu Anju pour la première fois. Il avait été figé en entendant sa voix suppliante tandis qu'il s'agrippait à la main de sa sempai. Sa déclaration d'amour ne l'avait pas surpris, il s'en doutait...mais le désespoir dans sa voix l'avait ébranlé.

_"Je t'aime sempai..."_

Sa souffrance avait glacé son cœur. Et le fait que Kuonji se soit défoulé sur lui n'avait pas aidé.

Il était devenu froid et insensible. Cruel et sarcastique. Détournant le regard de la souffrance des jeunes primaires malmenés. Alors que Yuka les aimait tant, il n'avait pas levé le doigts pour les protéger.

Sauf avec lui, le seul avec qui il laissait tomber ses barrières. Celui qui l'avait serré dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, incapable d'endiguer l'atroce souffrance que lui avait infligé celle qu'il aimait.

Quel travail cela avait été de le faire à nouveau ressentir des choses, de voir la lumières renaître dans son regard. De voir un véritable sourire sur ses lèvres, car il était doué pour le factice.

Les années avaient passés.

Narumi souriait tout le temps. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur joyeuse. Ses élèves l'adoraient. Il le taquinait à nouveau, comme avant. Il riait doucement, plaisantait. Il adorait voler des plantes dans la serre. Ce qui aboutissait à une course-poursuite dans le primaire.

_"NARUUUUU!_

_- Hahaha ~"_

Le blond ne parlait plus de Yuka. Mais elle était toujours là. Une ombre dans le coeur de son ami. Un souvenir persistant. Une obsession impossible à effacer.

Mais il le montrait rarement.

Et ils partageaient parfois le lit de l'autre, en quête de réconfort.

Ils parlaient parfois. La première fois, Misaki l'avait un peu forcé pour le faire réagir.

"Regarde moi Naru..."

Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que le blond le fixait réellement, et lui faisait un sourire lumineux, ses doigts de la main gauche entrelacés aux siens. Sa main droite glissant délicatement sur sa joue.

_Comme si une barrière tombait._

_Juste dans ces moments-là._

Et il l'embrassait, doucement. Réellement.

"Tu es tout rouge ~

- Graah Tais-toi!" Marmonnait le brun, les joues rouges, d'un ton boudeur.

Le blond écarta une mèche blonde qui était collée à son front par la sueur "Au fait...Tu vas devoir mettre un col roulé ou un foulard demain Mi-chan ~" Son index caressa une tâche rouge sur le cou. "Tu as en beaucoup cette fois ~

- Pas à des endroits visibles on avait dit.

- Mais Takeshi , si tu mets un col roulé ça ne sera pas visible." Gloussa son ami, rieur. "Haa que je suis chanceux quand je pense à toutes les professeurs et vendeuses qui se pâment après toi."

L'autre haussa un sourcil railleur "Et combien tes fans seraient déçu de savoir que tu joue le rôle de la femme au lit!"

Il plaqua le blond au lit et l'embrassa pour lui couper la parole, savourant sa petite victoire.

Le brun tentait de se convaincre que Yuka commençait à n'être qu'un souvenir. Il tentait de se convaincre que c'était pour le bien de son ami qu'il espérait cela...et que l'espoir dans son coeur n'était pas ses sentiments.

_Après tout ils n'étaient que amis avec bénéfices._

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
